War 18 - RiderOrDieKlan
We are doing a 50x50 (okay already 49x49...). These guys look beatable, but we do have a bunch of new guys (one of which we kicked!). Let's stay focused, and we go this... With 50x50, we have 5 crews. Check your crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. ---- 'Squads' #whitematter's crew - #1 - #12 (avg exp 83.25) #Widowmaker's crew - #13 - #22 (avg exp 73.90) #superman/Scubatron's crew - #23 - #32 (avg exp 63.20) #Andrew's crew - #33 - #41 (avg exp 46.67) #GattoMatto's crew - #42 - #50 (avg exp 29.44) ---- 'whitematter's crew' *1 - #12 - crush these guys! You guys killed it the last war! 'Crew members' #Kato #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #raychee 'Scouting Reports' Scouting for this war is down for now. Sorry guys, I updated Android on my tablet and lost ability to record. Will need to re-root. Hang tight. Video is up. I realized that embedded links though cool doesn't give me views. So please visit my youtube channel for scouting reports and subscribe so you can get the latest updates: | MYLFood(YouTube Channel) I use this for both my food review (Coming soon) as well as CoC. I should probably setup a seperate channel for CoC, but that is down the pipe. 'Attack Dibs' *1 - steint ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *13 - #22 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #RabidSquirrel #jmazz #lee #Efnator #Thunk 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' #19 - Norwalk Ray (done 3 stars) #22 - Norwalk Ray ---- 'superman's/ScubaTron's crew' *23 - #32 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members - The # next to your name is YOUR rank on OUR CLANS war map. ' #toonfan 15 #Azubu 20 #KingBelowMe 21 #Norwalk Ray 30 #rerun 29 #superman101585 22 #ScubaTron10 23 #ellad 24 #voltron 28 #tizzy 25 #Great Lord Matt 30 'Scouting Reports - there are 13 hours left to war at this point. THINGS MAY CHANGE.' *A few key pieces with my suggestions: 1) I always assume you have at least 2 health spells to keep the party going, 2) you like hogs, 3) you will launch a giant or your king in sacrifice to the guard towers so your hogs can run wild and free, 4) you will always kill the king/queen and CC before trying to hit the main base!!! - if this is not done I will find you and punch you. *23 - Okay this guys base is not too bad not to great. The king is an easy draw out just use an archer or barb to activate him....yes you will lose the unit to the cannon. the CC is tricker, you are gonna need a giant or hog to make sure ALL of the troops come out. I would really have a lighting spell for this one or drop an archer next to the west or east army camp to lure the troops away once activated ( keep out of cannon range!!!). I think there are two teslas next to the town hall in the open squares, I think there are spring traps in the open sections of outer wall so please avoid them!!! His base is walled off pretty well so you are gonna need hogs or a lot of bombers. I would take hogs from two sides, 10 on the south edge (by the barb king) based on the tower layout they should avoid those holes in the wall (spring trap) areas. At the same time I would send ten in from the north side by the CC. Remember to launch both groups of hogs so they hit those outside cannons first or you risk having the groups split making it harder to heal them.drop a couple heals to keep both sets alive!!. Follow up remaining archers and a handfull of wizards. To make sure you dont lose to the clock drop one archer next to each army camp after letting the hogs out! *24- similar to the last guy with weaker walls and no annoying outside cannons. Same plan as before draw out king and CC. Use a giant or hog to make sure you get ALL of the troops out of the CC. This issue with this base if if you are using hogs those four open points in his base next to: wiz tower NE, gold storage SE, gold storage SW, and goldstorage NW contain either his 3 teslas and a couple traps in in the left over spots or springs. The possiblity of springs makes launching hogs a bit of a problem. you still want to use two groups but from the same side simultaneously so neither group trys to cross the what could be spring traps. I would send 10 hogs toward the archer tower next to the king will lauching another 10 hogs next to the double archer tower on the east side. Hopefully the groups will work west and miss the open areas if they have spring traps. Again clean house with left over archers and wizards by depolying AROUND the base, dont cluster them or the left over traps and guard towers will kill them. Ifyou have weaker hogs try to launch the wizards right away (after the hogs) to help take out those outside guard towers so the hogs can work towards the mortars. Remeber there are 4 BH in the corners, mid battle drop an archer next to each so time doesnt beat you. *25 - haha this guys base looks like an aircraft carrier. I think he is chaning it around, so if he does not have wall and storage outside when you read this REVALUTE. Again hogs is gonna be the main course here bc of the walls. launch a giant at the wiz/archer/cannon corner next to the elixir storage to draw out the CC on the north side. I would then launch an archer at the research center on the east side to draw the troops and king out into a kill zone. Kill em quick. Launch the hogs from the north E side by the cannon/air de and let them work there way across the entire base. Launch in two separate 10 group waves incase tehre are spring traps sitting by next to the cannon and archer tower by the CC. Under no circumcstances should you launch by the archer/wiz/archer tower on the W side. This looks like it is littered with spring traps. Clean up the left overs with wiz and archers. This might be a good opp for Rerun, very simlar to a base you attacked in one of the last two wars where your hogs went left to right for 3 stars. Again there is crap in the corners, put an archer or barb out there early to beat the clock. *26 - if you guys cant see this guys spring traps in his wall gaps I cant help you. bc of those damn things there is a potential to lose a lot of hogs or giants. Key thing here is he has no KING, but the CC is in the middle of his base. To get all of the troops out you will need a giant or to sacrifice a piggy (mmmm pork chops). I would send the lone giant at the wiz tower to the north, I think it will live longer ( better chance of drawing CC) then if you send it at the SW (line of guard towers), SE (ditto, and thick wall may not get close of enough or may head for spring trap opening), or NW (i think there is a tesla there...mmm piggy bacon). I think his 3 teslas are: 1) next to archer tower on W side, 2) next to archer tower south, 3) next to potion shop. plan attack accordingly. your gonna need pigs and lots of wiz for this one. Why you ask bc you are gonna lose a lot of pigs to springs. He has a nice setup for that. The pigs will be forced into quite a few if they are not launched right. I would launch in 3-4 smaller waves of 6 or so pigs at a time bc of this. Do it from the NW side byt eh archer/air.archer tower. I think this path will let them do maximum damage before the springs pick them off. Launch one group and let them kill a tower then launch the other group, repeat and heal in between with spells. When your pigs are about half way across ( the two motars on the opposite side are shooting at them) launch archers and wiz along the archer/cannon/cannon/archer wall ( and probably tesla) to take out those guard towers. Im suggsting this bc i thing there are a couple spring traps in there that are gonna wipe out your pigs, so launch the other guys when those towers are distracted and they should take them out. *27 - (possible revision coming) This clan might be full of weirdos. Notice this base looks like a face?!?! Okay enough with the jokes. This guy worries me and should worry whoever attacks him, even though he has no KING. There is a lot of open space with good guard tower lines to spring trap troops. First launch a giant at the north mortar to draw out CC. then launch an archer above the research building to draw the troops out and keep your own guys out of mortar range. I would then launch two groups of hogs from the NE and NW corner at the archer and wiz towers next to the cannons. I think these paths should keep the pigs out of spring trap way but Im not sure yet. ( i am assuming there are tesla towers next to each air def, so im thing the groups will both divide in half on there run, some toward the tesla the other towar the mortar/archer/archer in the middle). I would follow the piggies with archers and wiz nex to one of the S archer towers to hopefully wipe out the rest of it ( launch to whatever side your pigges go, remember you piggies are the distraction for those pesky mortars). send 1-2 archers up top to make sure the clock doesnt kill you. *28- scuba - probably hardest base in set. Two large hog groups? *29-scuba - right to left base? *30-scuba - another stupid art base, dont go from south all spring traps? *31-scuba - only two air towers (dragon overload em?) *32-scuba - left to right base? 'Attack Dibs' *24 - tizzy 26- Great Lord Matt ---- 'Andrew's crew' *33 - #41 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #InvestLT #Made Monster #chase collins #fritz #tasmanianaddict #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington Scouting Reports *TBD 'Attack Dibs' * 'GattoMatto's crew' *42 - #50 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #MineskerTown #Joshua (kicked) #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr #zathris #JRL3on #bolin 'Scouting Reports' * 42. Camp Tod TH lvl 6 outside walls. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2; walls: lvl 6 Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with one giants the south of the village. Then trigged at the bottom and destroy them . 'bombs and/or traps near TH. I wouls attack the village form the right side against the mortar and cannon. But Use some goblins to destroy as soon as possibile the factory of gold. So your archers will not waste time to destroy the factory 43. Duple3 TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 2 and 1; air defence: one lvl 2; walls: lvl 5 King easily trigged at the top. There aren’t bomb or traps inside the village. I would attack one of the two archer towers close to the factories of gold. You will immediately close to the TH and mortars. Use some goblins to destroy as soon as possibile the factory of gold. So your archers will not waste time to destroy the factory 44. Hunter32 TH lvl 6 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two: lvl 3 and lvl 2; cannon: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 7; arch tower: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1. walls: manly lvl 5 The troops of the castle easily trigged at the bottom. You could attacke the village form the corner on the top side. Use some barbarians to verify eventualy bombs and traps. Then destroy the wall and go in with giants and archers. There aren’t bomb or traps inside the village. 45. EvaCX TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two: lvl 2; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three: lvl 6, 5 and 4 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1. walls: lvl 4 Easily trigged the Troops of the castle at the top on the right. To attrack use some barb against the deposit of elixir and then attrack them on the right with some archres against che military camp (The second). Iwould attack the village from the low corner on the left. In the same time, use some goblins against the factory of gold on the south to attrack the defence fire 46. Illustrios TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two: lvl 3 and lvl 1; Cannon: three lvl 6, 5 and 4; arch tower: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: 1 lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 2. Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with giant the cannon on the right side of the village and then trigged them at the bottom. The south side is less defence of the others. To not to lose unnecessarily wallbreakers, first sends some giant or barb. If the arm defence is near the wall, you can destroy it with some archers too but not in the same point or it will be easy for the defense to kill them. 47 Taha the warrior TH lvl 5 (outside walls). No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 1; cannon: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 4; arch tower: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: one lvl 1; air defence: NO wall: manly lvl 4. Pay attention at the empy space near TH. There are bombs and traps. Attrack the troops of the castle with one giants at the bottom and detroy them. To attack the village use some archers, giants and wallbreakers against the wiz tower. After this, put archers in front of cannon and tower arch (near TH) but not in the same point!!! Use few goblin. 48. Kelan778 TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 2; cannon: three: two lvl 3 and one lvl 2; arch tower: three: two lvl 4 and lvl 1; wiz tower: NO; air defence: one lvl 1, walls (?!?!): manly lvl 3. We Hope that TH remains outside the village. What can I say? Easy to destroy. Attack the gold deposit on the left to attrack the troops of the castle (first thing to do). 49. khaled TH lvl 4. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 2; cannon: two lvl 4; arch tower: two: lvl 2 and lvl 1; wiz tower: NO; air defence: one lvl 1, walls: manly lvl 2. Easy war base. Attack the barrack at the bottom to attrack the troops of the castle, then destroy them. If you attack the village form north or ovest remember your troops will go first againt the arch tower and air defence. Easy see where bombs and traps are (in fornt of the mortar too). You know, in my attack I try to destroy before the mortar. So try do to this. Attack with decision. Do not disperse your troops. 3 stars at first attack 50. riderordie77 TH lvl 4. No king. Capacity castle 10. Mortar: one lvl 1; cannon: two lvl 3; arch tower: two: lvl 2 and lvl 3; wiz tower: NO; air defence: NO, walls: lvl 1 and 2. Easy easy war base. First, as usual, destroy the troops of the castle. Attrack the troops of the castle with barb from the top but Pay attention at the fire of the canno. Then, attack the village but if you do it form the north, use some goblins because there are some traps/bombs near the deposit of gold. No excuse. 3 stars immediately 'Attack Dibs *ric035 42 & 43 Category:Coc